The damned
by Saifangirl345
Summary: Summary: She was a simple girl, with the highest status in Konoha. What happens if she’s wanted for different reasons, what happens if the men tracking her down want her for a little more than her power? Watch Sakura try to get out of the big hassle with


**The damned**

I made up my mind to write longer stories, even if it will take a little more time, I love detailed stories therefore I have no choice but to make one.

Summary: She was a simple girl, with the highest status in Konoha. What happens if she's wanted for different reasons, what happens if the men tracking her down want her for a little more than her power? Watch Sakura try to get out of the big hassle with the Chuinin exams about to come, _trying _to keep her innocence. And how does the Akatsuki fit in this? Sakuracentric

Bad summary I know but please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1:A mission and a new rule**

It was a simple routine, one that Sasuke despised with a passion, but he had no choice, he would rather be here waiting for his next mission rather than living an ordinary life of danger like his victims did.

"You can come in now Sasuke-kun," Kabuto's voice came from inside the room. Giving a silent huff he marched forward slamming the door shut from behind. Walking into the dark room his eyes landed on the figure sitting in a chair at the front of the desk, smirking at him.

Closing his eyes he sank into his own seat, facing the snake like man, not even bothering to greet him as others did.

"What is it now?" He hissed glancing out the small window giving off the only light in the isolated room. Orochimaru's smirk failed to waver, as he eyed his best assassin with interest.

"Tch, Tch, now Sasuke-kun is that any way to treat your sensei?" He scolded licking his lips. A trademark glare was his reply. Content that he had gotten the Uchiha's full intention the black haired man motioned for Kabuto to bring over the documents he held in his hand.

Sasuke gave the criminal a skeptical look before opening the folders given to him. Seeing no danger, his eyes scanned the scroll in his hand, reading it quietly to himself.

Inside a picture of a young girl sat smiling up at him softly, her emerald green eyes dancing,

Name: Haruno Sakura

Age: 15

Eyes: Green

Hair: pink (natural)

Occupation: Anbu, Medic, Shinobi.

Parents: unknown

Relatives: unknown

Looking up a light frown lay across his handsome features as he rolled up the scroll slowly, eyes narrowed, turning to the older man, he gave a puzzled glance at the scroll before opening his mouth to speak,

"Her occupation..." he found he didn't have the words for it. Orochimaru nodded his smirk gone for the moment,

"Yes, youngest Anbu member currently. As you know I planned on using Itachi-kun as my body for quite a while," Sasuke nodded in wardly twitching. "Well Sakura-chan here will be much more easier to get, and it can be proved useful to take down Konoha too while we're at it," for a moment Sasuke's brows furrowed signaling his deep in thought. Suddenly the onyx digits snapped open in realization,

"A new body?" The smirk came again on the snake man's face before he handed Sasuke his helmet back, "Well done Sasuke-kun, I'm assigning you to watch over Sakura till the time is right, you have a few men there already, but keep in mind," his yellow slits narrowed, "She is dangerous."

Sasuke nodded standing up, "When am I to leave?"

"Tomorrow, if possible, but report back every week, till the invasion begins," Orochimaru's fists clenched as he gnashed his teeth, "Do not fail," was all he said before Sasuke found himself being shoved out the door by some unknown force.

Walking down the hall his mind drew back to his target, she was a prodigy no doubt, and yet the way she seemed to smile showed that mischief instead of power as his brother often had when he saw him. The mischief of a child always doing something he knew not to be done.

Sighing the young Uchiha ran a hand through his spiky tresses before stalking off to his coordinates, not bothering to give the mission anymore thought.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Kyaa," a pink haired girl gave a kick at the figure standing in front of her cursing when she dodged it, flipping back she gave a smile as her hands began to form in some sort of hand seals.

"KATON: GOKAKYO NO JUTSU!!!" The fire felt hot on her mouth as it exploded mouth towards her opponent. The boy gave off a curse before jumping into the air, wincing as the flames teared at his clothing.

Spinning on her heels Sakura aimed a punch at the just recovering nin, cursing at him loudly when he caught it with ease, though a smirk made it across her face when he winced from the pressure.

But then out of nowhere a tiger sprang at her from behind pinning her to a tree. Sai gave a smirk as he watched her helplessly struggle, though when she pushed the animal off her with her enormous strength he had no choice but to go back on defense trying hard not to get hit by any of her jutsus.

Inwardly Sakura flinched as she realized her chakra was lowering dramatically due to the greatness of her fireball jutsu. "Shit," she swore when Sai appeared from behind grabbing her into a headlock.

Wriggling from his grasp she flew back a few feet, throwing a pack of shurinken at him. The artist blocked them easily summoning another tiger from his beloved scroll.

The cat made its way to the weakened kunnoichi pouncing on her. Slicing it with a kunai, Sakura dashed into the trees huffing silently willing her energy to come back. Her eyes widened as she felt something sharp slide up from behind giving her a light cut on her smooth skin.

Growling she whirled around kunai in hand ready to attack. The two Anbu nin continued on their spar hand to hand combat, each in equal shape dodging and countering eachother's tactics.

But as it happened luck was not on Sakura's side as she failed to realize the ink clone slowly sneak up from behind, a choked breath escaped from her parted lips as she felt her body fall to the cold ground. Landing loudly on her back, she gave out a sigh attempting to get up only to find herself glued to her current position.

"Damnit," she cursed looking up at the older boy smirking victoriously down at her. Sai slowly released his genjutsu bending over to lift the girl up,

"I win again," he smiled tauntingly at her ignoring her excuses. Pulling her to her feet he shot a look at her frustrated face earning a glare.

Sakura turned over to the large tree infront of her inwardly scoffing at her captain's attitude, "Bastard," she hissed at him before moving toward the village below the large hill she and Sai had taken the liberty of sparring on each morning before dawn.

Sai walked up from behind looking out into the hurizon the eighteen year old, grabbed a lock of Sakura's cherry hair, lightly stroking it. Sakura didn't even twitch at his actions, even if she had only known Sai for a year a bond had been placed for the two. She new as well as any that he was not displaying emotion for her while doing this, but merely examining her as being an artist for his next painting.

"Well Ugly I for one am quite disappointed, I thought you'd make up a _bit _of a challenge," snarling at him Sakura motioned toward his shirt taking in the back side.

"Shut up, or the rest of your precious fabric is history," she glared at his fake smile. Sai didn't seemed faze, as all the other Anbu members were whenever they saw her insult him.

Glancing back to the city he started walking forward motioning for her to follow, "What more training can you possibly want, come?" Frowning at him she trotted from behind eager to get ahead, though she new Sai would never let her.

They continued to walk in silence Sakura occasionally stopping to examine things from afar, then out of the blue she spoke a question that she wasn't entirely sure where it came from, "Sai…where did you come from?" 

The male stopped in his tracks not bothering to turn around, "What do you mean?" He asked his voice colder than usual. Sakura hesitated for a second before answering,

"Well I mean, minute we were all arguing on who was to be Captain, and then out of the blue you show up, and defeat us all one on one, but that was only a year ago…where did you come from before that?" The emerald eyes narrowed as she watched her Captains fists clench hard, vaguely noticing the small trimmer of blood making its way to the ground.

A low chuckle came from Sai as his shoulders shook slightly, "Don't you trust me…_Sakura_," her eyes widened as he spoke her true name something he had never done before. Taking a step back her hands flew to the couch incase things were to get messy,

"Wha-" her speech faded as she felt a strong force slam her in the tree. Gasping she stood there shocked as she felt Sai's warm body place itself against her shaking one effectively holding her in place. Hot breath was felt on her ear as the older boy began to speak,

"Don't ask questions," he snarled tightening his grip on her. "Don't ever ask questions, just go along and when the time is right you'll receive them…" her eyes slammed shut as she felt a pair of ice cold lips on her slender neck position themselves on her pulse feeling the quickening heart beat with in.

"Got it?" Her eyes flew open as she felt a sharp item make its way up her leg lightly pulling aside the fabric of her Anbu outfit.

Receiving no reply from her Sai gave the skin a threatening push as he pressed the kunai closer to her smooth thigh. "Do you?" He asked once more this time receiving a mute nod.

Satisfied he threw her down continuing on his path, leaving her there on the ground starring wide-eyed at his back.

For a moment Sakura stayed where she was before reality snapped back to her as she struggled to stand up once more dashing after him. All the while thinking about what had just happened, "I'm in trouble," she whispered aloud into the morning dew.

Not noticing the red eyes watching her every move.

-----------------------------------------------------

Man this has to be the longest chapter I've ever written anyway I hope you like it. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
